


A Quick Stop

by Of_Mic_and_Men



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Mic_and_Men/pseuds/Of_Mic_and_Men
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemon, just lemon (PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Stop

You've planned for today to go over to your boyfriends house to do some catch up homework (and eat snacks of course). You knock on his door and wait for an answer. You didn't have to wait very long for the big purple haired giant to open the door.

"Hello Atsushi-kun!" You say swinging your bag into your left hand.

"Yo [N/N]-chin." He placed his big hand on your head and lightly ruffled your [H/T] [H/C]. His lazy eyes stared into your [E/C] orbs, but then diverted when you pulled his hand off of your head.

"Um I have the homework, shall we grab some snacks and start?" He stared at you lazily yet again but this time with a slight questioning look about him. "Take your shoes off now." This time he was a bit more stern but you did as he said, "socks too." Boy was he demanding. 

His large hand grabbed your [H/S] hand and quickly led you through his house and into his room.

"Um, are you in a rush or something Atsushi?" You give him a questioning look as he closed the door behind you two. You placed your heavy bag by the bottom of th bed and sat down into the comfy soft bed.

"Ah sorry for dragging you through the house but it's a mess right now [F/N]-chin." He loomes over you and slides the bag of homework away across the floor.

"Sit back on the bed [F/N]-chin we'll use my notes instead." You shuffled back on the bed so you were sitting in the middle and he was kneeling on the end.

He put his long fingers and big palms on your soft shoulders and quickly leaned in to roughly kiss your lips. Although he was firery he was still caring for trying not to accidentally crush you.

Still locking lips he pushed you down onto your back. You put your hands onto his chest to push him off but he doesn't budge. You swiftly put your leg over him and lever him off of you.

"Ah...ha...I need to... Breathe... God damnit! Your lungs are bigger than mine!" You lay your arms across the bed only for them to be grabbed by Murasakibara.

"You taste nice [N/N]-chin." He pecked your lips and bit on your lower lip to let him into your wet cavern. You both fight for dominace but it was clear that he was the more dominant one. He slid one hand down to clutch your thigh while the other supported the giant.

He slowly moved down your neck lightly licking and nibbling at your soft [S/C] skin. "Ah... Mura... Ngh." You but your bottom lip as he nibbled at your sweet spot.

He moved back to your lips as he unbuttoned your [F/C] flannelette shirt to show your [F/C] lacy bra and your [B/S] chest. He started to kiss down your collar bone and onto your chest, while doing so he fumbled with your bra strap but not being able to undo it because of how big his fingers are.

He flipped you onto your back and made you undo the stupid strap, after you undid it he grabbed the thing and tossed it into a random corner of the room and pouted at the thing. He then flipped you back only to study your chest, "Your so cute Mura-chan but not cute enough yet." You pulled his 'Tonic Water' shirt off of him and glided your fingers over his muscular chest. "Hmm but then again I'll say your more hot than cute!"

Murasakibara's eyes shot wide at what the girl just said. He shot his head down to one of your mounds and started playing with it in his mouth. Hearing your moans of joy he was urjed to take down his tent but he had to keep it pitched for a little while longer. His hand which was stroking your thigh moved under your head to support himself while his now non supporting hand moved to your other breast covering it whole. He massaged it while still playing with your other breast, "Ah... Murasakibara!" He grinned knowing that you liked what he was doing to you, so he stopped and looked down at your troubling jeans. 

"Tch. These are annoying." He unbuttoned and unzipped your jeans, he then shuffled them down your smooth slender legs and threw the jeans into an unknown corner of the room.

You were wearing your matching [F/C] lace panties which Murasakibara seemed to like. You blushed uncontrollably since it was your first time 'doing it' (Mwhaha yep yet another virgin fanfic lol). But it shouldn't be blushing at him just because he's seen your panties.

Murasakibara noticed your blush and smirked. "You're as red as a cherry haha, and I bet I've made you wetter than a pool." You blush the brightest shade if red any human could possibly blush.

He slipped off your panties and moved his hands to your waist then indicated for you to put your legs over and above his waist.

The body which was looming over you drifted down to your heat. All you could see was his purple hair as he started to lick at your entrance. "Ah, fuck Atsushi-kun, why?" You arched your back in response to his licking. He then skilfully glided his tongue into your now soaking and steamy cavern, he traced all around your insides as you were trying to stop yourself from moaning but you couldn't keep them in.

He liked the sounds which we're coming from you so he decided to pull his tongue out and lick up all of your juices. "Why you ask?... Because your the sweetest thing I've ever tasted." You blush in response but you finally gather up your words "Well all the other girls you've been with would've heard the same thing come from you everytime you did it with them." Atsushi stopped and stares "What other girls? Your my first one you know, and definitely my last." He continued to stare at you until her got a response, "Mura-chan I'm sorry I- AH!" 

He entered in one of his amazingly long digets and starts to slowly thrust it into you. More loud moans escaped your mouth as he entred another long digit into you now thrusting harder and faster. He started to play with your clit in which this made you tilt your head back and moan while you grabbed onto his remaining hand which was on your hip. Your other hand was clenching the sheets as he finger fucked you faster, in which he wouldn't be able to use much speed later.

"Ah, ah... There... Mura-chan... Hit me again there!" You panted out quite loud for him to hear and so he proceded to do so. After hitting your G-spot over and over you finally came and all of your juices came down onto his hand and the sheets. Murasakibara pulled his fingers and practically deep-throated himself just so he could taste all of his lovers sweetness.

"You're so sweet [F/N]-chin, this defiantly my favourite snack." He licked his fingers clean of your juices then watched you pant and try to catch your breathe which really wasn't happening. He relised this and stretched forward to breathe into your mouth. Although it didn't work you were just glad he was still trying to help out.

But the purple haired giant wasn't done there. He pulled his khaki green shorts off to reveal his boxers which was covering a 'really big' tent. Your eyes widened at the sight and you wondered what he was going to do next.

"Since [N/N]-chin tastes so sweet, I want her to taste test me." He lazily took his boxers of to reveal his huge erect member to the girl. He took your legs off of his waist and swinged around so his head was by your feet. The giant who was now laying next to you watched as you managed to sit yourself up and lean over his member.

You took the big thing by your hand and started to glide your small fingers along the edges of it. He groaned in response and some pre-cum lubricated his erect member. You've never seen anything as big as this before and you had now idea how it was going to fit inside of you.

You slipped your thumb in and out of the slit while the rest of your hand pumped his cock, while your spare hand played with his balls. He accidentally let loud groans of pleasure escape his mouth but he really was enjoying what you were doing to his 'friend'.

He pushed your head closer to his member wanting for you to take it further, so you did. You took his exceptionally large member into your mouth and you used your tongue to trace all of his cock. He let out louder moans wanting for you to know that he was close. 

You sucked on the end as hard as you could until he came. His warm liquid flowed into your mouth but it was a lot more than you expected so you let it drip down his slightly softening member. You swallowed his cum then sloppily made out with him. "You really do taste sweet Murasakibara-kun." You wrapped your arms around his neck and passionately kissed him.

His member was hard again for another round so he pinned you forcefully on your back as he yet again threw your legs around his waist. He continued to make out with you but your skilful hand at the same time was yet again pumping his hardened cock. You listened to his groans which escaped his mouth into yours, and he listened to your moans as they left your mouth into his.

He aimed his rocket at your small hole then noticed, he might actually be to big for you. But going by this fact he slowly entred his tip into you. You closed your eyes in pain "It will be more pleasurable soon [F/N]-chin" his lazy purple eyes stared at your wet sex and his too.

He thrusted in more slowly and felt your walls tighten around him. "Shit [F/N]-chin your too tight..." He stayed in the same position for a while as he waited for your walls to loosen up and for the pain to turn into pleasure. He pulled out a bit and thrusted into you but a bit faster and deeper this time. Clear loud moans were leaving you and all it did was make the giants dick grow bigger inside of you.

His pace sped up but he was being careful not to break you, as he got deeper he finally hit your G-spot with a shit tone of force. "AAHHH!!" You tilted your head back and your back arched as your lover hit the spot. He forgot all about how small and tight you were and decided to go all out and pound at your G-spot. The sounds of moans and groans was loud along with the sound of skin slapping together.

You reached you limit and you orgasmed into his next big and final thrust. His warm seed also flowed into you and filled you up to your maximum capacity. Warm liquid was dripping out of you and into the bed sheets, Murasakibara didn't even pull out not of exhaustion because he noticed slight trails of blood in the seed and he relised that he hurt you. "I'm sorry [F/N]-chin I didn't mean to hurt you but I truley do love you." "Hah, hah I-I love you too M-Mura-c-chan." You didn't mean to stutter but it was too late you already did.

He leaned forward to kiss you and reassure you that everything is ok. He slowly pulls out and flops on top of you but he was not wanting to crush you at the same time. You almost started to doze off but he shook you and got off of from on top of you. 

"Hmm what is it?" You rolled over to see his alarm clock and the time. "Shit, your mum (or mom depending on where u live) will be here any second now!" Murasakibara never told anyone beside his friends that you were his girlfriend because he didn't want them to make fun of his height and say that he'll never get a girlfriend because of it.

You sit up but clench your pelvic area in pain. Atsushi places his hand on top of yours "I'll get you dressed and take you home, cause you do t live with anyone do you?" You shook your head in response and let Murasakibara get changed then aid you to get your clothes on. He muttered a few cuss words about how careless he was and how he didn't want you in pain.

Murasakibara walks you home to only be leaving you by yourself but his parents would worry where he is.

*Meanwhile at Murasakibara's house*  
(Btw just deal with my Australian way of spelling here.)

"Mum! Mum! Guess what!?" Murasakibara's older sister stopped her mum in her tracks. "What is it sweetie?" She noticed her urgent tone but still tried to stay sweet.

"Murasakibara's been keeping something from you!" Her mum put down her shopping bags in the kitchen while still eargerly listening to her daughter. "What has he been keeping from me?"

"Well I dunno if I should say it but oh well here goes nothing, MURASAKIBARA HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Her mum stopped what she was doing and her other son waked out from the shadow of the hallway. "Yeah one minute I was editing stuff {;) ;)} then I was listening to music to block out the noise of them 'doing it' he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Wait? What do you mean exactly by 'doing it'?" There mum came out from the kitchen to form a wide triangle between the three.

"Mum you know the whole hankey panky thing." His sister threw her arms up in the air to exaggerate what she was saying.

"Hmm let my simplfy it, they banged." The boy shoved his hands in his pockets and from then it fell silent.

"My little boy's grown up already." Their mum turned back to the kitchen to put the slowly melting foods away. "Don't you mean giant?" Their mother ignored them and they both went to their rooms to go back to what th were doing before they got interrupted.

The lazy giant opened the door holding a new plastic bag filled with treats from his supermarket stop. "Welcome back Murasakibara-kun, so I hear you have a girlfriend huh?" Murasakibara stopped in his tracks "who told you that?"

His mother giggled quietly "I heard from your brother and sister seems as though you had your hand full this afternoon huh?" Wait how did they know that he had a girlfriend and wha he did to her this afternoon. "I guess you forgot that they were home Atsushi-san." They were home when he fucked her? What an idiot [F/N] will kill him if she finds out that they heard them fucking.

"Well the secrets out now, so I'll be going to my room now." Murasakibara headed down the hallway to his room. "Don't forget to wash the sheets! Oh and I want to meet you girl sometime you got me!?" Murasakibara slammed his door and knelt at the side of his bed, he could still smell the sweet smell of his beloved [F/N] [L/N]. "Oh how I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Bang presto there you go. :P


End file.
